Deathstroke (Titansverse)
Slade J. Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, is the main antagonist of the second season of the DC Universe original series, Titans. Slade was a former Delta Force Commando and H.I.V.E. member that underwent a series of bio-enhancement experiments to become a super-soldier. Sometime later, he became an enemy of the Titans and was responsible for their disbanding, until they returned. Slade is also the father of Rose Wilson and the late Jericho. He is portrayed by , who also played Amancio Malvado and Paco Moreno. History Early Life During his days in the Army, Slade had become a Major and was even a commando in the Delta Force. Afterward, he became a member of other agencies like H.I.V.E., A.R.G.U.S., and N.E.X.I.S. During his time at H.I.V.E, he underwent a series of experimental bio-enhancements that granted him with metahuman abilities. He also married a woman named Adeline and went on to have two children with her, Rose and Jericho. However, Adeline and Jericho went into hiding from him and Rose became estranged from him. Meeeting the Titans Sometime later, he became a mercenary and a assassin who was known for killing his targets easily and without remorse. Sometime around 2014, he took on an assignment to kill the Titans and later became enemies with them after he killed Aqualad and they vowed to hunt down for doing so. Which ultimately resulted in some kind of fight that left them believing him to be dead and the Titans disbanded. Killing his son and Retirement One year later, Slade’s son, Jericho, began to fall in with the wrong crowd, as a result, he killed him for it. After killing him, he then decided to retire from his work and move to a isolated cabin in the woods. End of Retirement and Titans Return After years of retirement, Slade came to live in a cabin in the middle of a forest. He later went to a store to buy tea, until he saw a news report with Jason Todd on the news saying, “The Titans are back, Bitches.” After seeing the news report, he left the store distraught and silent. He later went to his old mansion in San Francisco where he was received by his assistant, Billy Wintergreen. They then entered a secure room where a mass amount of weapons and an advanced armored suit were being held, with Wintergreen wondering if they were back in business. Slade later went to San Quentin State Prison to break Arthur Light out and recruit him in his quest to take out the Titans. When he got the prison, he killed many guards there, before releasing Light from his cell. Before taking Light back to his mansion, he carefully planned out their next move, waiting to learn about the newly-formed Titans before they make them all suffer. After Light was caught by Jason Todd siphoning power in a San Francisco train tunnel, Deathstroke provided backup, taking Robin from the scene Personality Slade is strategic, careful, and more of an individual when working a job. Slade also doesn't have much of a sense of humor and usually prefers to be very quiet. Slade doesn't seem to hesitate or feel any remorse after killing his targets. Relationships Family *Adeline - Ex-Wife *Jericho † - Son and Victim *Rose Wilson - Daughter Allies *H.I.V.E. *United States Armed Forces *A.R.G.U.S. *N.E.X.I.S. *William "Billy" Wintergreen - Assistant *Dr. Arthur Light - Subordinate Enemies *Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl - Attempted Victim **Hank Hall/Hawk **Dawn Ganger/Dove **Garth/Aqualad † - Victim **Rachel Roth/Raven **Gar Logan **Jason Todd/Robin - Hostage *Jillian - Attempted Victim Gallery Titans-season-2-deathstroke.jpg Slade_Wilson_(Season_2)_promotional_countdown.png Slade's_Profile.png|Slade Wilson's Profile Deathstroke_suit.png|Slade and his suit Slade_and_Billy.png|Slade Wilson with Billy Wintergreen Slade_planning.png|Slade and Dr. Light planning their move Titans_Deathstroke.gif Deathstroke_shooting.png Titans_Season_2_Promo_-_Slade_Wilson.png|Slade Wilson Promo for Titans Season 2 Titans_Season_2_Promo_-_Deathstroke.png|Deathstroke Promo for Titans Season 2 Deathstroke Promo Still.png Trivia *In the comics, Slade Joseph Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator or just Deathstroke, is a supervillain and one of the world's deadliest assassins. Compared to Trigon, Slade isn't the Biggest and the Baddest but he is the most recurring villain of the series and serves as the Teen Titans' archenemy as well as Nightwing's. *Slade has a like for tea. *According to his profile, Slade weighs 175 pounds and has a height of 5’10”. Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Wealthy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Ninjas Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Flashback Villains Category:Spy